


A Black Celebration For the Violator

by HikariHyuuga



Category: Depeche Mode
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Fun, Gay Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:34:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,771
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8196142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HikariHyuuga/pseuds/HikariHyuuga
Summary: "Violator" has just came out and guys couldn't be happier for their success. So- they planned on drinking...but someone had other plans as well.





	

"And that was Personal Jesus from Depeche Mode's new album Violator. Next we're listening to..." Dave turned off the TV with a big grin on his face. "Huh?" His lively eyes were looking at his band mates in obvious search of somebody to share his joy with.  
"Oh my God, that's great!" Fletch said.  
Dave squealed and hugged the ginger. "Ayyyy were celebrating tonight!!!1!" he said letting his friend from the firm hug and went to get some alcohol.  
Fletch looked at the remaining two lads. Alan seemed to be quite cheerful...well, as cheerful as Alan could possibly be, and Fletch was glad to see that face of his, after all, it's been so long since Alan had a chance to relax, since he was taking most of the work to his shoulders. Martin on the other hand, seemed quite serious and quiet, unlike his usual self, especially when alcohol is mentioned.  
"Come on Mart, what's wrong now?" Fletch decided to ask.  
"What? Why would anything be wrong? I'm just overly excited."  
"Good than becauseeeeeee-" Dave broke into the room with a 6l pack of best vodka he could find at 3 am and looked at Martin, almost braging as if the 6l package was his child.  
Martin chuckled.  
"Oh, come on, quit hugging the damn bottles Dave! Let me open it!" Alan said with a half smile on his thin lips as he took out a Swiss knife out of his pocket and cut the package.  
Soon everyone had their cup filled to the top and a toast was made. Just 4l after, Dave got out to get some "tougher" stuff for destroying his braincells and Fletch was glued out on the couch, constantly giggling to something only he understands. "I knew he'd bee hammered before his 10th shot." Alan thought to himself. But his thoughts were interrupted by a fairly drunken Martin catching him with a lasso.  
"Should I call you Martin WildWest Gore now?" He said with a silly tone.  
Martin didn't answer, just pulled Alan closer to him. "Can I ask you something?" The blond mumbled.  
"Um...You just, kinda did?" Alan replied.  
"Very funny, Wilder." Mart said.  
Suddenly, Alan felt as if he was flying across the room and that trip ended in him landing on the hallway floor. Confused, he just stared at Martin who violently slammed the door.  
"See, remember that time in the studio we fought?" Martin said  
"Which time exactly?" Alan replied trying to turn this painfully serious conversation into a fun one.  
"Hahah, all of them I guess." A smile appeared on the blond man's face.  
That put Alan at ease, but it was only to last for a split of a second.  
"Guitars instead of keyboards, Personal Jesus notes, Enjoy the Silence rhythm... Don't you see it was a mistake to take ALL of your ideas for them?" Marin growled.  
"But, I-I don't understand. The album has bigger success than any previous, why wou-"  
"BECAUSE IT'S ALWAYS THE WAY YOU WANT IT" Martin was already pissed. "AND THE SUCCESS WOULD BE BIGGER IF WE WERE IN OUR CLASSIC STYLE DAMMIT"  
"Alright, if you thunk that way, well compromise for the next album. This is neither the place nor time to talk business, Mart. Relax." Alan said in a calm voice.  
This gave Martin a creepy smile. He sat on the floor next to his band mate and hugged him. "Now seeeeeee, that's the Ally I like"  
"I'm good when I want to, right. Oh and please don't call me like that mate"  
"Whyyyy?" Martin asked.  
"It sounds like I'm gay."  
"Oh and you're not?"  
"Well-" as soon as Alan opened his mouth a soft kiss landed in his lips.  
He didn't refuse it. In fact, he enjoyed it. This was not the first time he and Martin kissed, and he already knew what style he preferred... So he continued to kiss him, more tender and more deep with every breath they took. Suddenly, Martin stopped.  
"What's wrong?" Alan asked.  
Blond man avoided the question by standing up and pulling his lasso victim with him.  
"Come here." Mart took out the keys of his room but was barely able to put it in the doorknob, so Alan had to unlock them.  
As he did this, his hands were numb, and his mouth dried. "Am I really going to do this?" He thought "No, I'll just put him in bed, I've had enough for today...not to mention he can barely stand."  
Martin took off his shirt and threw himself to bed while Alan was putting the keys into their place and grabbing a glass of scotch.  
"Ohhhghh, what do we have thereeee?" Martin giggled.  
Alan smirked, he was too sober for this shit (taking care of everyone)...he doesn't even like vodka, so this was perfect to set him up in the good mood.  
While he was drinking his, now 5th, glass of scotch in a row Alan noticed Martin trying to unzip his pants.  
"That looks like a struggle m8" he said and came ti help him.  
Immediately, Alan saw that it was a bad idea mixing alcohols. Not only did he unziped and took off Martin's pants, he also took off his underware which made the blonde blush and giggle. Alan blushed as well, and feeling uncomfortable, he apologised, bur still a part of him was glad this happened.  
As a response, Martin just pulled him closer and kissed him, again, very slowly and passionately. "Would you like to...?" He asked when he broke the kiss, grabbing Alan's arse.  
The brunette's mouth suddenly dried and his adrenalin levels jumped sky high, making him blush.  
Seeing that his band mate can't say a word Martin took him by the waist and placed him on the bed, now making himself to be on the top. "Silence means approval." He said and started taking off the brunette's shirt.  
The two kissed rougher than usual, there eyes dark from the excitement. Gradually, as Martin was undressing Alan, a sudden burst of pleasure came and landed on Alans stomack. "Sorry m8, it usually lasts longer."  
The brunette smiled at this statement "Well I'll give you another chance." And grabbed his mate's hair pulling him towards his own neck, feeling his erectile organs in action. It felt so good, Alan thought, now he needed Martin a bit more on the South. But, before he even did anything, his band mate was already there. He teased him by licking the tip of his penis which made Alan really hard to control his movements. Than the blonde put his mouth around the tip, giving Alan another strike of pleasure, followed by placing his hand on the hard slippery snake as well and than he started moving. At first very slowly, followed by some breaks and than really fast. It was this uneven rhythm that gave Alan chills, a dose of excitement that he soon won't be able to handle. As his peack was near, he tried to warn the blonde nan, but Martin didn't back off he started teasing Alan by slowing down and stopping for a few times, making his mate moan from his building excitement. When Martin stopped entirely, Alan tried to finnish himself off, but he wasn't able to lay a hand on his rock hard penis, due to Martin pushing his hands away.  
"Beg me Wilder " he said.  
"What? Jesus fucking Christ Mrtin ar-" that was all Alan could say before Martin took it deep in his mouth, but only once.  
"Now that doesn't sound really beggy Ally."  
It was the last drop, Alan couldn't take it anymore so he moaned hard, trying his best to beg "Please Mart, do what you want after, but do THIS NOW."  
"Mmmm, good boy." Martin said snd started pleasing his mate until he was shaking on the bed, moaning and spreading his mouth with hot semen.  
It took Alan a while to gain his breath, but Martin didn't wait for that, instead, he turned him on his belly, rubbing his, now hard cock on Alan's arse.  
Kissing his band mate's neck, Martin noticed small moans still coming from him mouth, thinking about it, he assumed Alan was afraid, which was true. He wasn't going to be hard on him, after all it was his first time, but he might as well have some fun before he admits it.  
"Sorry Al, m8, you said I can do what I want now."  
Alan squealed a bit to that statement. "Why dafuq did I say that, I should be beaten up, me and my idiotic second brain. Great. Loosing 'virginity' in a SM game. Just great." He thought to himself and was surprised when Martin came in gently. It hurt a bit, but it was enjoyable light pain, it even made him moan.  
Martin knew what he was doing so, wanting to make Alan feel good too, he was really slow and showered him with kisses on the neck and along his spine, which was accompanied by his own occasional moans.  
Soon enough, Martin was near his ejaculation so he started thrusting deeper, which made Alan feel a bit uncomfortable, but none of the two seemed to care about that since this had more pleasure than anything. Couple of final thrusts, deepest and the most violent ones ended and both moaned in great pleasure. Alan never thought he'd even be close to doing this, not to mention wanting more, and as for Martin, oh, he knew Alan would be totally his, in fact waiting so long for this night was a part of his plan, because as much as he's aware of, Alan loved when the tensions were high. This was a victory for him- he rules in the sheets and Alan rules in the studio. Perfect.  
Alan stretched on the bed as Martin rolled over, still breathing heavily, and hugged his lover tightly sharing a passionate kiss afterwards.  
"We'll not tell the others, right?" Alan said.  
"Nooo, this was a celebration just for us."  
"Covering it with a black veil it is."  
Martin giggled "haha, our little black celebration."  
"Yeah. But there won't be just one?" Alan asked.  
"There'll be as many as we want." The blonde replied rustling fingers trough that brown hair he liked so much and set it off with a kiss.  
...  
As soon as this happened there was a noise down the hallway, as if someone was breaking glass.

"FUCK, WE FORGOT ABOUT FLETH. HE'LL BREAK ALL THE VASES!!!!1!" Alan shouted and the couple ran to help their hammered band mate.


End file.
